


Raid Battle

by UnicornAffair



Category: Pokemon GO, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Basically an advertisement for pokemon go at this rate, F/F, also some fun lil'easter eggs, the other guys are in the story as well but not as prominent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Pokemon Go was all the craze when it first came out...until it wasn't. Only a few dedicated players remained to reap all the new content. Trini only played it casually, of course, just an excuse to get her out of the house and walking. No, she only really got invested when a certain user by the handle of Pinklady14 started to irritate the hell out of her. Who was this mysterious person? And why were they such a dick when it came to defending their gym?





	Raid Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gammarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammarose/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! 
> 
> Hi everyone! As you may or may not know….the holiday season is pretty rough for me. Working two jobs. I just don’t get a lot of time to really physically do much but wake up-go to work-come home-sleep. Last year was rough and this year’s been taking a toll. Still, the nice part of working one of my jobs is that I have some sitting and babysitting an embroidery machine so I wanted to do something special for the holidays for my followers/readers. 
> 
> 12 Fics. 12 Days of Christmas. Every day from December 14th to December 25th I will be posting a one shot, (or in one case the first chapter of a story). Some will be dedicated as gifts for close friends, but know this is something for everyone. You all have meant so much to me that I’ve wanted to give back for the season. 
> 
> <3 <3 <3 Redux, I know you've had such a hard couple of weeks. From the wildfires out in Cali to just the constant hustle and bustle of school work. So this first one is dedicated to you. I hope you have a great holiday <3 I was so happy to meet up with you during my travels and playing pokemon go with you was an absolute treat. So...I found it fitting to write a Pogo related fic for you. <3 <3 <3

When  _ Pokémon Go _ first came out there was a sense of madness, excitement, the entire world wanted to take part in the monster catching game. People in their twenties could relive their childhood, children now could play a fun game, hell even adults were downloading it because it was just the trendy thing to do.  _ Everyone _ had the app, and even though those first couple of days it crashed like crazy, there had been a loyal dedication to it. Businesses promoted themselves as pokéstops, or would use pokémon in their marketing plans to get consumers into their stores. It became a happier time for everyone involved. People were  _ leaving _ their houses and going out on walks, instantly finding conversation with anyone around them. The atmosphere that summer in Angel Grove felt  _ light,  _ everyone was just out to have  _ fun.  _ So much fun that eventually the police had to set up curfews in the Angel Grove square because too many teenagers were loitering around pokéstops and setting up lures. 

Trini herself was never into that scene. Not when she was growing up. Not now. Call her a bandwagon fan, it was just a fun app...and literally her group of four guy friends were super into it...so she didn't have much of a choice. Billy even created a private Facebook group for them so they could post articles about the app and figure out as much as they could about what was to come. There was a huge debate on which team to join once they hit level five. All information they had at the time was the team's color...red...blue...yellow. Billy's mind instantly went to the original games that had come out in the 90's and so he said that they ALL needed to be on the same team, whatever they may decide, and it would be wise to try and choose the most popular color. Tommy and Jason instantly jumped on the idea of being red and with their other friends not caring that much it was decided that the group of five would be on the mysterious red team.   
  
That was the plan, until Trini let her shithead little brothers used her phone to play the game without thinking. When she reached level five her younger brother Gabe chose to be on the yellow team. Fuckers. That was the LAST time she let them play on her phone. Those two were just going to have to make their own accounts on their parents phone or tablet. It was such a blow that she couldn't switch teams, an even bigger bummer when the concept art of the gym leaders of each team and more information had been released. Candela, the leader of the "red" team; Team Valor, was extremely attractive. Woo, that was one hot fictional gal.

When Trini's brother's  _ did _ get their own accounts: Gabe and Michael were  _ real _ creative with  _ “CharmanderRocks” _ and _ “SquirtleizCooler” _ . Trini wasn’t one to talk  _ “Tigerfang” _ was her first handle for an email address when she was young and it just became an easy thing to use for everything else she did. It actually didn't suck taking them on walks to catch pokémon. The app got them out of the house, they could hatch some of their eggs and most importantly it gave them something to actually talk and connect about. Trini didn't know jack shit about pokémon outside of the random stuff she'd read the boys talk about on Facebook. While Michael and Gabe weren't the best at  _ explaining _ certain concepts...it was pretty cool watching how excited they would get when they caught a certain pokémon or when they had enough candies to evolve it into a stronger one. It was something the three of them could do as a family...and, bonus, it would tire the boys out by the time they would come home for dinner so really, a win win for everyone involved. 

Though, the hardest part about being on a different team than her friends was that she couldn't ever be in a gym with them, and Angel Grove? Chock full of Team Valor. It was practically Valor dominated  _ all  _ the time. Good luck if anyone chose Mystic or Instinct. Trini would tag along with her friends when they went on a gym hunt, but it sucked not being able to put one of her own pokémon inside the gym to try and get some coins to buy stuff. Anytime she clicked on the gym she could see the names of her friends pop up;  _ JScott11 _ (Jason was real creative with his football number),  _ LordDrakkon _ (Tommy's extra as fuck gamer handle),  _ Blitzballer _ (Billy. He says it's some  _ Final Fantasy _ reference, whatever that is), and  _ ZmanZack69 _ . The only times Trini could hold onto a gym longer than a couple of seconds was if she had her brothers with her and they went to an awkward to get to section of the mine to drop their pokémon off, redeem their ten coins, and bounce. 

Trini swore that the warnings on the loading screens were meant for their group of friends. So much so that whenever she was in the car with Jason, she refused to let him play and drive. If that meant she had to play on two phones then so be it. Zack would  _ always _ be texting the group photos of pokémon that he found by going into dangerous areas or areas that were totally  _ off limits.  _ The amount of times Tommy ran into fire hydrants and fell over because he was too busy looking at his screen would be comical. Billy of course played smart, he always carried a backpack full of snacks and water bottles if the group decided to take longer walks. The game was such a hit.

Until it wasn’t.

Like any other craze....people just started to lose interest in it. Whether it be because the game took out the footprints to see how close nearby pokémon were, that the same pokémon would always pop up in the same places, it would take nearly  _ forever _ to level up...or it wasn't... _ fun _ anymore. Players began to taper off and find something  _ else _ to do. The game was more of a  _ chore _ than actual fun. Trini's group of guys stopped playing  _ religiously. _ Billy would still open up the app whenever the group went out to interesting places, just to see what the map would look like. Of course they  _ all _ played long enough to get their special event Pikachus but nothing compared to those first weeks of pure excitement. A shame really...but life moved on. 

Everything changed when Billy shared a link into the forgotten Facebook group. Raid Battles were going to become a thing. A chance at catching legendary pokémon...now, Trini wasn't sure  _ what _ that meant but judging by Tommy and Jason going absolutely ape shit in the comments...it meant something big. No, what interested her about a raid battle was that  _ every  _ team would fight  _ together _ to take down a pokémon to get a chance to catch it. For  _ once _ she could feel included with her guy friends and not just stand there while  _ they _ reaped the benefits of the game. Their first target-some dumbass bird named Lugia. Trini wasn't a fan, she was more excited about the Articuno that would be coming out next. Still, that brought players out of their shells. It was time to grab the phones, the external chargers and get out into the world again. Now that the second generation of the pokémon franchise were starting to enter the game it added some new content to get excited about.

The flashiness of catching legendaries was fun. Every time one was announced, Trini would get her brothers and join the guys to go out for a fun afternoon. With a raid battle, they could sit in Billy’s van and as long as they were parked  _ close _ enough to the gym they wouldn’t have to actually get out and participate. It  _ definitely _ beat standing around on the sidewalk like a dweeb tapping the phone screen with twenty other people doing the exact same thing at the exact same time. Still, the excitement of the game wore off as soon as the extremely rare pokémon had been caught. As nice as it was...it just wasn’t  _ enough  _ to keep going. Playing in a small town like Angel Grove  _ sucked _ compared to a big city. There weren’t the same opportunities. 

Months had passed by and it felt like Pokémon Go would be just another app that would fall by the wayside. Do people even play  _ Angry Birds, Plants vs Zombies, Words with Friends _ or  _ Candy Crush  _ anymore? Scratch that. Trini's mother  _ totally _ still played words with friends against her sisters and candy crush when she had the time to sit down. Over time the game had updated, changed, improved and then came the option to add friends to a friends list and send gifts.  _ Right _ away Trini had to add the likes of Billy, Jason, Zack, Tommy and her little brothers. Friends were awesome, but there were things called research tasks; little challenges to earn the players experience points while giving them something other than blindly wandering to do. Rare pokémon rewards for doing a research task every day? Yes, this was easily a step in the right direction. There were even special, more challenging tasks to get the elusive Mew. It gave a sense of purpose to playing and with newly added gen three pokémon, Trini would keep getting more experience for first time catches. Leveling up didn't feel like the  _ worst _ anymore.

The  _ best _ however were special days of the year where a single pokémon would be featured to catch. A once a month event. Trini got her two brothers out of the house heavily involved in participating in their favorite days. Charmander day and Squirtle day. For Charmander day, Gabe had caught  _ so _ many Charmanders in addition to the Charmander candies that he saved up in order to evolve a shiny Charmander all the way to it's final stage; a black sexy as hell Charizard. Now for  _ Squirtle _ day, Michael's favorite, players had an opportunity to catch a Squirtle with aviator sunglasses. The  _ coolest.  _ It wasn't a surprise that Michael changed his partner to the water type pokémon, he had a blast showing that off, explaining to his mother that even though they weren't the super cool shades from the anime; he still liked it. 

Trini's current task that she had been trying to knock out and finish was to hatch three eggs...and the only way to  _ hatch _ an egg was to get outside and walk either 2 kilometers, 5 kilometers, 10 kilometers or if she got an egg out of a friend gift...7 kilometers. Since she didn't want to spend her own money on a super incubator she had to suck it up and try to use the ones she already had to try and knock some out. As far as  _ where _ she wanted to walk she decided that, even though downtown Angel Grove had plenty of pokéstops walking up and down the streets didn't scream a lot of fun. There were so many hiking trails up in the mountains that if she was going to take the effort and walk...might as well get a view out of it. 

As Trini started up the trail she took notice to who was  _ leaving.  _ Kimberly Hart. Cheerleader. Most popular girl in school and oh easily the hottest girl in Trini’s biology class. She clearly was dressed for a jog and the  _ last  _ thing Trini wanted to do was to be seen holding onto her phone or playing a game that wasn’t even considered cool anymore. Try to be cool. Try to be cool. Kimberly was heading  _ right  _ in her direction.

“Hey” Kimberly smiled at the fellow Angel Grove student as she passed. It was the polite thing to do amongst the trails. Really it was either say hi or pass each other awkwardly.

“Uh hey” oh and Kim was already well on her way by the time Trini remembered how to form words. 

That could’ve gone better. 

Now that the coast was clear again, Trini could pull out her phone and continue down the path. Up here in the mountain there were fighting types, rock types, ground types, and if she were lucky some cool fire types to try and catch. Oh, and the garbage common pokémon that  _ always  _ seemed to pop up. Yeah. Trini didn’t need  _ any  _ more Pidgeys any time soon. 

At the top of the hill there stood a gym, currently owned by team Mystic...the _ blue  _ team and an uncommon one in Angel Grove. There was only one pokémon guarding it, high leveled Aerodactyl owned by some chick that went by the name  _ Pinklady14.  _ Piece of cake! A gym all the way up here would be prime location to rack up and try to earn some extra coins. A super incubator would be super helpful for this damn egg challenge. All she needed to do was to take out  _ one  _ pokémon.

Easier said than done. In order for Trini to claim the gym for team Instinct, she would have to defeat Aerodactyl in a battle three times so it’s power would go down to 0. Except every  _ fucking  _ time Trini beat it once, this Pinklady14 bitch would give her Aerodactyl a golden razz berry and it would heal to its top health. As if Trini didn’t even fight the damn thing. Oh it was  _ so  _ irritating that Trini wanted to beat this damn thing out of  _ spite.  _ The shitty part about it was that a player could feed a pokémon in a gym a berry from  _ anywhere.  _ Whoever this girl was could be sitting on their couch and  _ laugh.  _

“Fuck you Pinklady” She grumbled, having to heal her highest leveled Vaporeon  _ again.  _ If she had her little brothers with her, this gym would be team Instincts for  _ sure. _ Surely this girl couldn’t have  _ that _ many golden razz berries to fully restore her pokémon. After the seventh time Trini wanted to chuck her damn phone off the mountain if she had to do this damn gym battle again. “Fine. Whatever.  _ Whatever.”  _ Pinklady14 could  _ have _ it, Trini didn’t even  _ care _ anymore. Mystic would win this round but ooo, whoever this chick was...boy did Trini have a bone to pick with them. 

She’d have to settle for hatching eggs, get  _ some _ sense of accomplishment for the day. 

During the next big legendary raid, a golem like creature named Regirock, Trini and the boys went to Ernie’s diner to try and win it. Recommended twenty players to try and take this monster down. Oh the nerds came out in spades to try and claim their prize. The chess club, the AV club, the anime club...yeah, Trini and the guys wanted no part of them. Best part about a raid battle at Ernie’s was as long as they were close enough in their parked car, they could participate. To beat Regirock all they had to do was stock up on water, grass, fighting, ground, or steel...real easy. It gave Trini a nice chance to check the list of other players in the ‘waiting room’. As expected,  _ mostly  _ team Valor...the anime club, and couple of team mystics from the chess club and... _ son of a bitch.  _ Pinklady14 was somewhere in this parking lot. Who could she be? Trini scanned the big large group of boys standing around the entrance of restaurant. Was Pinklady14 actually a  _ dude _ from the chess club?   

No time to focus. There was a legendary pokémon to try and catch. 

More time had gone by, and while Trini and Billy still played everyday...Tommy, Zack and Jason did not. Trini would tap on her friends and groan to see that these assholes still had an unopened gift from her. Just open the present! There were exp bonuses when they reached a certain amount of days gifting. Come  _ on.  _ She had presents from the trail she wanted to get rid of, but these buttheads weren’t helping.

Eventually, the game added  _ new  _ special research tasks to try and catch a mystical legendary by the name of Celebi. Ugh. Trini hadn’t even completed her tasks to get Mew yet. Still, it provided some fun challenges to do...that was...until a task called for adding two new friends. Ah, shit. She was already friends with her friends as well as her brothers that played…what was she going to do?

She  _ could  _ put her friend code up online, but her gut didn’t like the idea. With every gift that she sent had a tag of the pokéstops location. Every gift coming from Angel Grove would become a pattern, and...she didn’t want to get off chance murdered. That was all that flashed through her head. 

Billy offered an invitation to the  _ Let’s Go Angel Grove _ pogo group. Since Billy felt like the other guys were losing interest he found his own group to get excited with. Only, those people were  _ intense _ they had gift opening drama, talks of IVs and were almost  _ too  _ into it. Trini politely declined, as she didn’t want to fully commit to a group like that...it wouldn’t be fair to either of them. She would just have to figure it out. 

Her first friend came from when she took her brothers to Ernie’s for an ice cream. The gym was red, like usual, so the trio had fun claiming it for yellow; even if it would be for a little while. Gabe left his Charizard, Michael left his Blastoise, and Trini left a Golem. The boys were obviously mad with her that she didn’t follow their  _ clear theme.  _ Apparently she was supposed to put a Venusaur in. Oops? 

Then a person added a pokémon to the gym. A large bear by the name of Ursaring. That meant this person was  _ somewhere  _ nearby. Trini casually tried checking the diner out, hoping this person wasn’t outside in the parking lot. If the trainer was anything to go by, she was looking for an African American girl. Should be easy enough, Angel Grove wasn’t crawling with much diversity. 

Bingo. A few tables down Trini spotted a fellow classmate, Aisha Campbell, on her phone. Swiping her finger up the screen was a  _ clear  _ giveaway. Great. Time to make an ass of herself. 

Trini approached the lone girl at the table with her phone in hand, “Hey, Aisha! Uh this might be a dumb question but...are you playing Pokémon Go?” 

Aisha glanced down to her phone, was the pikachu she was trying to catch not blatantly obvious? “Yeah...it’s a bit of a hobby” she felt a little embarrassed to admit, “Except it’s a bit hard to be instinct around here” Trini felt  _ that _ pain. 

“I don’t know if you’ve gotten to this task...but we need to add two new friends...so I was wondering” Trini was quick to add, “I have so many gifts to get rid of”

Aisha already had her QR code ready, “Of course” Like Trini, she had a hard time coming around other people that played. “Here show me your friend code and I’ll send it to Rocky and Adam. They’re the only ones that I play with who actually  _ play.”  _

“That’d be awesome thanks” Trini could at least get past that task and be able to get some gifts in the process. 

_ Tigerfang  _ is now friends with  _ Ursamajor.  _ Aisha’s avatar looked  _ so  _ cute with a Teddiursa named Landsbearington. Within minutes Trini got two friend requests, one from a RockasaurusRex (Valor) and NinjaFrog4 (Mystic). Boy, that friend group really got screwed by all three of them picking a different team. 

Thank god she could check that task off and claim her reward. 

Now with the likes of Billy, Aisha, Rocky and Adam sending her gifts daily, Trini felt more pressure to actually go out and  _ collect  _ presents to keep up. That was fine, she loved grabbing a water and going up the mountain trail, collecting the few pokéstops along the way and putting something in the gym at the summit. It was  _ easier _ for an instinct to stay in an obscure low traffic gym. 

Once reaching the top, she put in her highest pokémon into the gym, claiming that territory as yellow. God, the view was spectacular from up here...and since she walked  _ up  _ this way she decided to sit back and  _ relax. _ It was a beautiful day after all. Up here, her mind could totally be at ease. 

A few moments later, she heard someone skid to a stop on the gravel path. Trini turned her head to see Kimberly Hart drinking heavily out of a water bottle. The cheerleader was out for another run it seemed, Trini should just leave her alone. Clearly the other girl didn’t want to be bothered right now. 

_ Golem needs a berry. _

What the hell!? Trini just  _ put  _ that Golem in the gym! Soon it was replaced, the yellow gym turned blue and in its place stood a shiny red Gyarados to add insult to injury. No. The only person up here was... _ oh no.  _

_ “You’re  _ Pinklady14!?” Trini exclaimed louder than she probably should have. “Are you freaking kidding me? I had that gym for two seconds” 

Kimberly stared at the other girl as if she had discovered her darkest secret. The most popular girl at Angel Grove plays a  _ pokémon  _ game. “Oh” A beat, “Sorry?” Was she? This bitch who would golden razz berry her pokémon up while Trini was trying to battle them. This whole time it was Kimberly Hart? This was a lot to take in. 

Trini sighed, this was a game, not something to get upset about. “How the hell do you have a Gyarados? I’ve been stuck on that task for weeks” She had been walking her freaking Magikarp for what felt like forever. 

“There’s a walking trail in Mariner Bay that spawns them” Kimberly said the word  _ spawn,  _ what was the world coming to? “If you promise not to tell anyone I play, I’ll take you there next time I go.”

Trini narrowed her eyes, this really wasn’t going to ruin her reputation, if it did that’d be stupid. So what was really going on here? “Deal” Trini agreed, she was  _ not  _ going to turn down a chance to hang out with Kimberly Hart. “Here” Like Aisha, Trini pulled up her QR code to make the friending transaction easier. 

_ Tigerfang  _ and  _ Pinklady14  _ are now friends. Kimberly’s avatar was currently walking with an Aerodactyl. Trini’s looked so dumb with the Magikarp in comparison. 

Trini was quick to learn how deep Kimberly was into the game. On their first time out, Kim let Trini look at her pokémon. Her Pokédex was nearly full! She already  _ had  _ the Mew as well as every legendary raid that had come out. Rare pokémon, their evolutions, location exclusives as well. Kimberly Hart wasn’t playing casually, she was in  _ deep.  _

Kim and Trini would share information as they walked the canal path, catching as many as those freaking fish as they could along the way. Through Billy’s advice from the AG Pogo group, Trini was able to keep up with Kim. She even shared new information, like if there’s a blue ring around a friends icon it meant that they had already collected their friend bonus for the day. Staggering gifts were the optimum way to up a friendship level without waste. Even better, lucky eggs could double those friendship milestone bonuses. 10k would become 20k, 50k would become 100k, and 100k turned to a whopping 200k! As it became extremely hard to level up once level 30 was hit, the bonus exp was welcomed.

Kimberly continued to take Trini out to Mariner Bay to catch Magikarp. It sucked that Trini needed a total of  _ 400 _ candies for it to evolve. Though, their trips were nice. After walking the path a few times, the pair would go to the docks and eat at a crab shack. One that was a pokéstop, obviously, so they could continue to get bonuses. It was  _ fun  _ to be out with Kimberly, in a different town, away from the social jungle that was Angel Grove high school. Out here that drama seemed so small. 

“So” Trini took a large sip of her sprite, it felt refreshing to drink after a long walk. “How’d you get so into Pokémon Go?”

“I got it when  _ everyone  _ had it, right?” As a cheerleader, Kim had to keep up on popular trends after all. “I really liked playing it…” She sighed, “It got me out of the house, and it never  _ felt  _ like an issue because I wasn’t  _ walking  _ I was playing a game” 

The cheerleader shook her head, “It got me through a lot of dark times...this is more than just a game” She motioned around the restaurant they were in, “I could be sitting at home watching Netflix but I’m not. I’m out taking advantage of a beautiful day...with a new friend to share it with” one she probably wouldn’t have spoken to in the walls of Angel Grove, “...I don’t feel so trapped…” 

That day sparked more adventures between Kimberly and Trini. New nature trails, and mini road trips to nearby towns. Kimberly and Trini used the weekends to hunt for raid battles. Take Trini’s little brothers to the zoo. The two went out for community days...this app became their  _ thing  _ that they could share. Kimberly would  _ never  _ forget the way Trini’s face lit up when she caught her very first shiny. The shorter girl screamed and grabbed Kim’s arm upon seeing the off colored Cubone. 

The girls would text each other everyday, starting with pokémon and then naturally tapering off into other interests. Kimberly wanted to go to an alternative rock concert, but her cheer friends weren’t into that kind of thing. Of course Trini stepped up and went with her. Pokémon Go was simply the gateway for these two people from opposite cliques to  _ connect,  _ to get them out and  _ living. _

_ Pinklady14  _ has invited you to an ex raid. A special raid that only select players could attend. The only problem being it was during the school day. Shit. Didn’t the makers of this game understand that people had places to be during this time?

Kimberly stopped at Trini’s locker the morning of the special event, her smirk far too dangerous, “I think we should do it” Trini’s eyes widened, “The ex-raid” Kim explained without missing a beat, what else could she have meant?

“You’re saying we skip biology?” Trini asked, scandalized. After the shit she’s pulled at other schools in the past, her mother would  _ kill  _ her if she found out she ditched school to play  _ Pokémon Go. _

“That’s exactly what I’m saying” Skipping class wasn’t new for the popular cheerleader, “What do you say?”

“Yeah...okay...sure” Trini smirked, “Let's do it” For Kimberly? Anything. It didn’t take much convincing.

The ex-raid was scheduled to take part in the local community park. Trini knew it well as her little brothers were involved with little league rec baseball over the summers. Kimberly drove them to the parking lot a couple of minutes early and they were some of the lucky ones that had access via car. It started to slowly fill up, those who couldn't be in range had to get out of their vehicles and walk over to stand around by the gym. Due to it being a school day, most of the Pokémon Go players here were on the older side...college kids, adults...Mr. Yost... _ shit.  _

"Mr. Yost is here" Kimberly murmured, he was one that had to get out of his car. The head of the math department  _ really _ left his post in order to take his 'lunch' at a pokémon raid. That worked perfectly into his schedule. 

"If he sees us we're screwed" Trini was quick to adjust her seat so she would be laying flat on her back as opposed to sitting upright. Kimberly was quick to follow suit. The girls laughed quietly about how ridiculous they felt, but it  _ worked _ they were in range and now no one could see them. 

The pair waited a few more moments for people to show up before using their exclusive ex-raid pass. The pokémon they'd be battling for... _ Deoxys,  _ Trini didn't know what the hell this alien looking thing was. She had  _ never _ seen it before which meant...this was a super freaking cool pokémon that only select users had access to. Oh. Man she couldn't wait for her to make this her walking buddy, Billy would be  _ so _ jealous. Kimberly and Trini loaded up on dark and bug types to off set the raid pokémon's psychic type. All they had to do now was  _ win _ the damn raid. 

Kimberly and Trini furiously tapped on their screens, willing for their pokémon to battle on with all of their might. Shit, this thing was a  _ monster _ that would take their highest tiered things out quickly. Thankfully, there were a  _ lot _ of participants that they were able to defeat the raid with under ten seconds left. Kimberly and Trini reached over, like they did whenever they won their raids and turned a hi-five into a finger lacing hand holding good time. They could  _ breathe _ easier knowing they defeated the incredibly hard challenge, but they weren't out of the woods just yet. They still had to  _ catch _ it. Only catch, they had a limited amount of premier balls.

The two released their hands so they could get to  _ work.  _ Now was the time to use a berry to try and increase their chances at catching their trophy. Kimberly was able to get it on her third ball, lucky bitch. Trini grew frustrated as the legendary being swatted her ball away in an attack. She didn't have unlimited opportunists...now she was down to five balls. The team instinct member could feel her chest tighten under the pressure. What were the chances of getting into another ex-raid? Would she have an opportunity like this again? 

Four balls. Shit! 

It looked really close, on ball number three it popped out at the last second. Trini was about damn ready to throw her phone out the window.

_ Deoxys has just been caught.  _ YES! Trini slapped Kimberly's hand in a hi-five so hard that the cheerleader had to shake her hand out. "We did it!" They both came out of this ex-raid with a super rare pokémon. 

Coming off of the high of such a victory, Kimberly took their celebration a bit further and leaned over the middle console to kiss Trini's lips. The other girl barely saw that coming, that when Kim pulled away she had to ask, "What was  _ that _ all about?"

"I  _ like _ you" Kim confessed, "Did you really think that I invited you to all of those places because I wanted to play Pokémon Go?"

"Well..." Trini trailed off, they did start going to a lot of places well after their initial agreement to get Trini a Gyarados. "...Huh" After the shock had worn off, Trini reached for Kimberly's hand, a smirk grinning on her face. "Let's go to Reefside"

"You want to ditch  _ more  _ school to play Pokémon Go?" Kim asked, now she was the confused one.

The other girl shook her head, "Nah, I wanna ditch school to take you out on a date" Trini gained her confidence back, her signature smirk had returned, "If it so happens to be at a pokéstop...well...that's just a  _ bonus" _

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Unicornaffair on tumblr for updates to the 12 Days of Christmas
> 
> This is a friendly reminder/call out post to my good friend gammarose/redux to OPEN HER FUCKING PRESENT SO WE CAN BOOST OUR MOTHER FUCKING FRIENDSHIP LEVEL


End file.
